Forever
by LaDeDaDays
Summary: Neverland is in dying and King Theseus of the faeries has tasked Peter Pan with the task of finding his Hidden Girl, for only Peter and the girl can save Neverland. Meanwhile in a boarding school in England, Wendy is miserable and wants more than anything to have an adventure. The two meet and adventures and a connection branching across time and space ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Forever

**Chapter One**

The old fairie King Theseus regarded the leaf clad youth with tired blue eyes,

"Neverland is in trouble my dear boy and you can save it"

The boy looked up at the king with a serious expression hardening his features, his fairie companion Tinkerbell hovered behind him nervously chattering away in her tinkling voice.

"However you will not succeed on your own, you must find and retrieve the one who possesses the power of the Hidden." Queen Titania finished for him her raven black hair shimmering in the light emanating from her wings.

"Why can't I save Neverland myself?" the boy inquired with his hands on his hips, "Aren't I enough?"

"Alas, you are not. You must go to the human world Earth and retrieve the chosen one" the king replied with a sharp voice, "despite your gifts, you alone are not enough to stop the darkness from engulfing the Never." He reached across and put his hand on his wife's and squeezed it as he stated this.

Blowing his fringe off his face in an annoyed manner, the young adolescent demanded "But how will I find this person? Earth is a big place…" A slim hand halted his tirade.

"You will know my child," Titania replied softly "You will know."

The boy raised an eyebrow but he knew better than to antagonize the fairie court. He raised his head and grinned,

"I will do it" And with that he took off into the starry sky without a backwards glance, laughing as he did so.

"I'm sure you will," the king smiled at his wife as they stood and waved at the distant figure. "Peter Pan."

"Wendy Darling you are a disgrace to St Mortimer's School for Young Ladies!"

A spray of spittle hit Wendy in the face; she flinched inwardly, tightening her fists to stop her from wiping the offending substance off her face.

"What would your father say?" cried Miss Landly, "hasn't he suffered enough, oh your poor mother…"

Wendy flushed at this, for her mother had died a year earlier, giving birth to her twin brothers (who had also failed to survive.) Her mother's death sent her father spiralling into a depression. It had come to the extent that he could not bear to even look at Wendy, as she had inherited her mother's periwinkle eyes and soft brown hair. It was moments like this when Wendy hated her father, for being so weak and sending her away to this hellish boarding school.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Miss Landly's face was flushed with rage, her eyes grey and gleaming, there was a tuft of spinach in her yellow teeth (but Wendy would never tell her of course). The girl remained silent, fighting tears, but couldn't help a small sniff when she replied,

"I am sorry Miss Landly, it won't happen again" keeping her eyes downcast as the older woman lectured about the "disgusting ignorance of today's young ladies" and how "in her day if a student was caught sleeping in lessons they'd receive ten lashings and no supper". Finally, after being given another stern warning and 500 lines of "I will never again sleep in class", Wendy was free to go.

As she trudged back to her dorm room she fumed over the unfairness of it all. Her mother and brothers deaths, her father's depression, her loneliness at this blasted school and the horrible Miss Landly. Whilst these thoughts were swirling around her head she remembered why she was sleeping during her history lesson anyway. She had been woken up in the middle of the night by a young adolescent boy, around her age, floating above her head. Wendy shook her head, of course there was no boy, it was just another of her dreams but why was it so vivid? She could still see his scruffy blonde hair, inquisitive green eyes and earthy scent. She laughed to herself don't be so silly Wendy; your stories are getting to your head…again.

Reaching her room she dumped her satchel and looked around, her books took up two bookcases and her tiny wardrobe held her clothes, but that was it. Usually Wendy prided herself on not owning much, despite her family's wealth, but today she felt miserably depressed at the sight of it. And with that thought, she flopped on her bed for a restless sleep. However outside her window, unbeknownst to the sleeping girl, a pair of emerald eyes looked in on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to my story! I've always wished that Peter Pan and Wendy had had more adventures and the ending had had a different outcome, and hopefully my story will do just that. Merci, danke, gracias, shukran and thank you for reading my humble story. :) LaDeDaDays **

Forever

Chapter 2

Peter Pan did not like to be told what to do, especially by adults or by anyone actually. However being asked to do something by a fairie king and an adult human are two very different things. Once arriving on Earth, he found himself in London, at first he was overwhelmed with memories, he had stashed firmly away, from his childhood resurfaced themselves and he had to fight to regain control over them.

Where do I start? He wondered as he floated over the sleeping city. He absently thought about the summers of his younger years spent in a huge park with trees as tall as the sky. He shook his head; he must find this chosen one but where…

"…and Cinderella clutched her sword and faced down the pirates with quick and deft swordsmanship…"

Peter paused at a window of a gigantic mansion with white trimming around the edge and tall chimneys stationing the roof like soldiers. He peered in and saw a girl, of about his age, talking to a picture of a beautiful woman with dark hair in ringlets with sapphire blue eyes. There was something about her voice, he didn't know what but it drew him to her. When he looked again she seemed to glow and he remembered the fairie queen's parting words.

"You will know my child, you will know." And do you know what, he did. For Peter returned to that room every day, he never had the courage to talk to the girl but he listened. Whilst he listened he learnt a lot, for instance, the girl's name was Wendy Darling and the woman in the photograph was her dead mother. He learnt that most of the girls did not like her and she was very lonely. Sometimes, when she was asleep, Peter slipped into her room and floated over her bed. She was beautiful but he hated the way she made his stomach flip and his body tingle, he didn't like not knowing things and he did not like this feeling. Wendy always slept heavily and he took that for granted, so when she opened her eyes one night when he was hovering over her bed, Peter was taken completely off guard by the bright blue of her eyes that he froze. However once he had gathered his senses he shot out of her window faster than she could shout "Wait!"

Peter knew he had to tell her to come back with him to Neverland and decided that the next time he saw her he would, he'd even bring her back by force if necessary. So Peter Pan waited for Wendy Darling outside her window, he had now realised that he was at a school and a grand one at that. He watched the girls trudge to and from the huge main building. That evening he noticed Wendy was taking an awfully long time to get back to her room and he was getting bored. Suddenly he heard a door slam open and saw Wendy stomp into her room, her hair wet from the faint drizzle and eyes shiny with unshed tears throw down her bag and collapse on her bed. He watched her fall into a fitful sleep and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now with this thoroughly unhappy girl. It was then that he eased open the window and slipped silently into her room smiling like a cat as he did so.

Wendy tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of the green eyed boy who had haunted her thoughts all day and gotten her into trouble with Miss Landly. Wendy….Wendy….WENDY WAKE UP! Wendy shot up in bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes and looked blearily around. Someone had been calling her name; she looked at the clock on her side table the clock's smooth white face showed it was 3 am. She groaned and slipped out of bed, seeing as she was awake she might as well get some water.

"BOO!"

Wendy stifled a scream as she fell backwards; hitting the floor with a thud she glared up at the chortling figure that had caused her to fall.

"Who are you?" she cried, still glaring. "You didn't half scare me, who do you think…" she trailed off when the boy stepped into the light from her bedside light. It was the boy from her dream! She rubbed her eyes, she wasn't dreaming; the boy had the same grass green eyes, tousled blonde hair and was covered in green leaves. She also noticed that he was absolutely filthy!

"I am Peter Pan, come with me to Neverland" Peter said placing his hands on his hips, a cocky grin on his face. Wendy looked at him, a smile twitching the corners of her lips up.

"Neverland? Where's that?" Wendy tilted her head, eyes sparkling.

The boy, Peter, flew to the window, "Second to the right and straight on till morning." Wendy rushed to the window gazing across the sleeping city and up into the sparkling heavens.

"But how will I get there, you can't expect me to fly!" She giggled nervously, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She found herself deeply unsettled around this scruffy boy, was it his boyish features or easy grin? She did not know. Maybe it was that he had this sort of light that pulled her closer to him without even realising it.

Peter turned to her, "It's easy," there was that smile again, "think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" As if to demonstrate he swooped up to her ceiling and swung from the light fixture. Wendy looked up at him sceptically before closing her eyes, screwing up her face and thought the happiest thoughts she could muster.

Peter watched this strange girl; he could not help himself from smiling at her expression. Slowly, he almost didn't notice it at first, but Wendy was starting to glow. For a moment it looked like glittering wings had sprouted from her back but he shook his head and the vision disappeared. His eyes widened as she started floating up and up, her face still concentrating hard, until she bumped her head on the blue ceiling.

"Oh!" she cried eyes wide with shock. "I did it! I really did it!" She laughed and flew around her room, twirling and twisting in the air like a bird. Wendy couldn't believe it, she was flying, and she floated on her back in the air kicking her feet in excitement.

"So…will you come with me?" Peter asked hovering over her in the air. Wendy looked at him, his evergreen eyes shone with excitement and adventure but deep down she could just make out the tiniest hint of worry.

"I don't know …I have school…and…father" with each word, Wendy dropped down and finally landed flat on her bed with Peter suspended above her. He frowned at her and flew to stand on her bed posts.

"There are mermaids" Wendy snapped her head up,

"Mermaids?" she asked.

"Fairies…" he whispered looking through the bars of her bed.

"Fairies!" she exclaimed, starting to lift off her bed.

"There's adventure Wendy, waiting for you in Neverland." Peter reached forwards and took her hand, gently pulling her towards the window. Wendy smiled and allowed him to guide her, until she reached the window sill. She turned to face her room, the haphazard books, the mussed up blankets on her bed and the photo of her mother.

"Forget them Wendy" he whispered in her ear, she tilted her head "Forget them all and be free…" a smile spread across her face. She turned around and took Peter's outstretched hand.

"Let's go" and the two companions lifted off into the night.


End file.
